Cullen BaseballAlong with other sports that the C
by AliceCullensTwinENA
Summary: So after going on vacation with the Cullens Bella thinks life with a vampire is pretty normal. Until something goes wrong. The Volturi and there newborn army are coming. What will happen next. A suspense thriller with several twists and turns.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Lets just say if I owned Twilight my name would be Stephanie Meyers. Sadly My name is not Stephanie Meyers. I only own this story=) that's a + I guess=%**

Ok. SO Edward decided to take Bella to play baseball with his family. But Laurent, James, and Victoria never come. Something else happens though. Well your just going to have to read…..

Edwards Point of View

" She'll be fine I wont let anything happen to her. She going to come play baseball with my family. Nothing bad could possibly happen. Alice's future looked good." I thought to myself. "Now I just need to go meet Charlie "Offically" and I can take her to the field."

"_Edward its going to be fine. You are really going to start worrying me. You spent all this time without someone like her. You finally found her you will be fine. I have total and complete faith. WE will all be on are best behavior. I already talked to Jasper and Emmett we will be fine." _Esme was thinking.

"Thanks Esme make me even more nervous. But Thank You for warning them I didn't want to have to hurt one of my own brothers."

"_Edward how could you think of something like that. I have total and complete faith in you. Don't forget to be more of a gentleman to Bella's father. You will make a better impression than Emmett would have" _Esme thought. Not trying to say anything bad about her "KIDS". She loved them more than a mother would love her own kids. Except she had a view guidelines. And most of the time they were followed.

-At Bella's House-

Bella's Point of view

I walked into the kitchen getting a drink to butter my dad up. I had to tell him and tell him now. Let's hope he likes Edward.

"Hey Dad I got you another" I said as I entered the room.

"Thanks Bells" he grunted. Ok I have to get this over with.

"Dad I have a date with Edward Cullen tonight."

"Bella I thought you said you didn't like any of the boys in town."

"Technically dad he doesn't live "IN TOWN"" I told him trying to be sarcastic. Yeah that did work out too well

"Oh" Charlie said.

"I thought you liked the Cullens"

"Yeah I do"

"He's right outside and he wants to meet you."

Charlie snapped the gun he was cleaning back together.

" Bring him in" he said.

"Try to be nice. He's really special to me" Charlie circled his finger around his head. I guess that was the signal. I went to get Edward/

**Edwards Point Of VIEW**

"Hello, Chief Swan. I wanted to completely introduce myself to you. I am Edward Cullen." I said. That was something most humans said wasn't it? I hope so!

"Hello Edward. It's nice to meet you." Charlie commented like he could care less.

So far so good I think.

"Bella will be playing baseball with my family tonight. She shouldn't be that late." I said.

"Bella playing baseball. Good luck with that." he said. I began to walk out of the room. I had Charlie say to Bella "You still got that pepper spray I gave you" he whispered. I could tell from his thoughts that he really cared about Bella. "Yeah dad" she mumbled as she walked out of the room.

-Baseball field-

Bella's point of view

"Since when do vampires play baseball" I asked Edward as nonchalantly as I could.

"Well" he began as he put a 70's or maybe 60's baseball cap on my head " it's a human pass time. And we can only play with a thunder storm coming."

How extremely odd. Then again I was dating a vampire, and was going to play baseball with a bunch of vampires.

Edward and I walked to the field. At human speed, of course.

"Bella I'm so glad that you're here." Esme said giving me a hug. "We need a umpire, or what ever it is humans call it"

"She thinks we cheat" Emmett giggled.

"Oh I know you cheat" Esme commented. I stood next to her. Rosalie was first to bat.

"Its time" Alice said. She wound up and delivered the pitch. Rosalie hit the ball right with the thunder.

"I see why you need a thunder storm to play." I told Esme. Edward saw the ball and started running. Rosalie hit first then second.

"That's got to be a homerun." I commented to Esme.

"Ohh I don't know Edwards very fast"

No sooner did Esme catch the ball from Edward; Rosalie slid into home.

"Out" I winced.

"OUT" Emmett shouted. Rosalie got up and gave me a dirty look. " Oh come on baby its just a game" HE yelled to Rosalie.

Next up was Carlisle. Alice threw the ball again, Carlisle hit the ball in sync with the thunder. Both Edward and Emmett ran in sync to catch the ball. But they ran into each other trying to catch the ball. It was funny, and they both landed on the ground.

Carlisle got a homerun of course.

Next was Jasper. Alice threw the pitch to her husband, and he hit the ball. Emmett ran up a tree to get it and Rosalie commented.

"My Monkey Man" she said. Rosalie was up to bat when all of the sudden everything went blank.

**Edwards Point of View **

Suddenly I saw Bella standing enjoying her self. The next minute she was on the ground. Her eyes fluttering.

"Bella, Bella" I ran over to her. Carlisle by my side. We started working frantically. Something wasn't right.

**Okay I didn't want to leave the story like this but I need help….Please give me some suggestions. Like was it Jane, or Caius. I need help….If I think of something I wont post till I have atleast 5 comments. IF you have suggestions I might add you into the next story. Please help. **

**Thanks-AliceCullensTwinENA **


	2. Injuryconfession

**Thanks everyone for reading and the suggestions. Thanks so much Loving Lady for the great idea! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Because If I did my name would be on the cover of Twilight but Stephanie Meyers name is on it. =( oh well I own this story that's goof enough for me =) **

**Edwards Point of View **

I ran over to Bella. I had no clue what happened. I knew something bad would happen.

"Esme what happened." I asked urgently.

"All the sudden a ball came flying and hit her in the head."

"What how could that happen."

"Alice what did you see." "ALICE"

"Edward don't worry nothing happened. Rosalie's ball hit Bella. She should be fine."

"She should or she will be" I spat at her.

"_EDWARD" _Bella said drowsily. "Edward stttop being mean to Alice. The ball hit me in the head no big deal."

"Bella you mean the world to me. Come on I will take you back to my house." I told her sincerely." Carlisle I will take her back to the house."

"Ok Edward be careful."

**Bella's Point of View**

I knew Edward cared a lot about me. But I was ok. I was just hit in the head with the ball.

"Edward I'm ok. You don't need to worry."

"Yes I do need to worry. You are my life now. I have to take care of you. You mean the world to me. Remember the first time you went to La Push with the rest of your friends. I told you be careful. You mean the world to me." Edward told me.

"Edward I love you. You mean the world to me, too. I do remember the La Push speech. I'm glad you care that much for me. Cause I care that much for you." We pulled into the garage.

"Want me to carry you or can you walk."

"I think I can walk." I got out of the car, and walked into the house. I plopped myself down on the couch, and flipped on the tv. I decided the weather channel was good.

"Here is some ice, Bella. Put it on your bump, on your head."

**Edwards Point of View **

"Fine" she told me. She wanted to be stubborn. And I was ok with that.

"You know that you are very cute when you are stubborn."

"Yeah, Yeah. Quit buttering me up what did you want to ask me?" Oh she was to good. I breathed for a second enjoying her sweet scent.

"Bella, we have a family Olympics." I told her being sincere. I didn't know how she would feel. I mean she loved me, she loved my family, and we all cared about each other.

"Um are you saying something. Like you don't want me to be there for the family Olympics?" She asked me. Question and Confusion filled in her eyes.

"No I was wondering if you would enjoy going to Vancover, Canada with us. We simply cannot have the Olympics here. Well if you go you will find out. Esme and Carlisle agreed that it would be fine if you came. Since I would not want to leave you here unsupervised. Because I do not want to loose you" I told her.

"That sounds awesome! But I have to clear with Charlie" Bella said her face dropping as mentioning his name.

"I had Esme talk to Charlie. He said it was fine it just needed to be cleared with Renee. Of which Esme called Renee and Renee said yes. Alice wants to take you shopping for clothing." I surrendered I had to tell her.

"Cool. I don't know about shopping though."

"Come on don't break Alice's heart. She really wants to go shopping. And she is taking you to the Mall of America. Don't get upset with her. She wants to spend quality time with her almost sister-in-law."

"Ugh Edward you had to bring that up. I love you so much but I mean I better get used to it." She leaned over and gave me a kiss. I took that as a yes.

**I hope you like it…Please Comment…Sorry its not that good. The chapter will be shopping and they will go to Vancouver!**


	3. Shopping and Emmett singing?

**I told you they would go shopping…Sorry its** **been so long Facebook and reading on Fanfiction can take the ti**me away **I hope you like=) **

**So I went too see Eclipse and At the beginning of th movie I yelled CAN I OWN TWILIGHT **

**Security came kicked me out and said I could not own Twilight=( Oh well atleast I own my laptop to writ**e** these stories!**

**Alice's Point of View**

Yesssss! Edward told Bella and she is fine with it. On my way back from the field I texted Rosalie.

"_Rose, when we get back do you want to go shopping when we get back? Edward finally told Bella! I'm thinking Seattle?" =) _

"_Alice I really wanted to get ready to by my new car. But I guess that can_ _wait for now. See you back at the house. Rosie=p_

I ran inside the house a grabbed Bella. "Let's go" she was like some huge sack of potatoes.

"Alice can we have five more minutes to finish watching this movie" Edward looked at me like I was crazy.

"Nope everyone is having a sale. And all the guys are coming too! Carlisle said so."

I love it when I can win!

"Hey Jasper can you go pack the over night bag for us. Oh yeah Bella we are spending the night in Seattle then going to Vancouver in the morning! We will be in Vancouver for about a month. You okay with that?"

-shopping-=-

"I love shopping. I love the sales. I love shopping maybe I should be Edward a donkey tale?" I sang ion my mind.

"Why Alice Why." Edward shook his head at me "First, you had to separate us. All the guys had to sit in one car and you girls in another. Then the entire way there we heard you pump up your radio with rap music.

**Emmetts Point **of **View **

HA Alice and Edward were fighting again! I decided I would sing to make Eddy boy upset.

_**Emmett began to sing the following songs. Impossible by Shontelle Love like Crazy by Lee Brice. Your Love is my drug by KE$ha. And Rain is a good thing By Luke Bryan. **_

_I remember years agoSomeone told me I should takeCaution when it comes to loveI did, I didAnd you were strong and I was notMy illusion, my mistakeI was careless, I forgotI didAnd now when all is doneThere is nothing to sayYou have gone and so effortlesslyYou have wonYou can go ahead tell themTell them all I know nowShout it from the roof topsWrite it on the sky lineAll we had is gone nowTell them I was happyAnd my heart is brokenAll my scars are openTell them what I hoped would beImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleFalling out of love is hardFalling for betrayal is worstBroken trust and broken heartsI know, I knowThinking all you need is thereBuilding faith on love and wordsEmpty promises will wearI know, I knowAnd now when all is goneThere is nothing to sayAnd if you're done with embarrassing meOn your own you can go ahead tell themTell them all I know nowShout it from the roof topsWrite it on the sky lineAll we had is gone nowTell them I was happyAnd my heart is brokenAll my scars are openTell them what I hoped would beImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossible!Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)I remember years agoSomeone told me I should takeCaution when it comes to loveI didTell them all I know nowShout it from the roof topsWrite it on the sky lineAll we had is gone nowTell them I was happyAnd my heart is brokenAll my scars are openTell them what I hoped would beImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleImpossible, impossibleI remember years agoSomeone told me I should takeCaution when it comes to loveI did... _

"Emmett, what are you doing." Edward asked me sheepishly "What is with you singing"

"Yo boys, we have shopping bags that you need to carry. Lets go don't you want to be nice and prepared."

We shopped for the rest of the day. Then in the care heading to Vancouver I was stuck with Edward, Bella, and Rose. I decided to have some fun.

_They called them crazy when they started outSaid, "Seventeen's too young to know what loves about"They've been together fifty-eight years nowThat's crazyHe brought home sixty-seven bucks a weekBought a little 2 bedroom house on Maple StreetWhere she blessed him with six more mouths to feedNow that's crazyJust ask him how he did itHe'll say, "Pull up a seatIt'll only take a minuteTo tell you everything"Be a best friend, tell the truthAnd overuse "I love you"Go to work, do your bestDon't outsmart your common senseNever let your prayin' knees get lazyAnd love like crazyThey called him crazy when he quit his jobSaid them home computers, boy, they'll never take offWell, he sold his one man shop to MicrosoftAnd they paid like crazyJust ask him how he made itHe'll tell you faith and sweatAnd the heart of a faithful womanWho never let him forgetBe a best friend, tell the truthAnd overuse "I love you"Go to work, do your bestDon't outsmart your common senseNever let your prayin' knees get lazyAnd love like crazyAlways treat your woman like a ladyNever get to old to call her babyNever let your prayin' knees get lazyAnd love like crazyThey called him crazy when they started outThey've been together fifty-eight years nowAin't that crazy? _

"Emmmet why were you singing Alice and Jaspers song earlier. Now you are singing me and Bella's song. What are you going to start singing Rosalie and Yours song."

"Well duh. Im trying to annoy the snot out of you."

"Sorry to disappoint you Emmett but Im a vampire. I have not snot." Oh crap I forgot. Oh well that's ok.

I decided that I mine as well try one less song. ME and Rosalies song.

"Emmett technically it should be Rosalie's and I song. Or our song."

"Technically Edward it should be "You get your big fat head out of my big smart thin head"

Everyone started laughing at my joke. All well. Time to but our song. As in Rosalie and My song.

_Maybe I need some rehabOr maybe just need some sleepI got a sick obsessionI'm seeing it in my dreamsI'm lookin down every alleyI'm making those desperate callsI'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wallWhat you got boy, is hard to findI think about it all the timeI'm all strung out my heart is friedI just cant get you off my mind!Because your love your love your love is my drugYour love your love your loveYour love your love your love is my drugYour love your love your loveWon't listen to any adviceMommas telling me I should think twiceBut look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisisMy friends think I've gone crazyMy judgments gettin kinda hazyMy steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack headWhat you got boy, is hard to findI think about it all the timeI'm all strung out my heart is friedI just cant get you off my mind!Because your love your love your love is my drugYour love your love your loveYour love your love your love is my drugYour love your love your loveI don't care what people sayThe rush is worth the price I payI get so high when you're with meBut crash and crave you when you leaveHey, so I got a questionDo you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drumIs my love your drug? your drug?Huh, your drug?Huh, your drug?Is my love your drug?Because your love your love your love is my drugYour love your love your loveYour love your love your love is my drugYour love your love your loveBecause your love your love your love is my drugYour love your love your loveYour love your love your love is my drugYour love your love your loveHey, hey, soYou love, your love your love, is my drug(She says) I like your beard _

"Ok Emmett. You are really annoying me. You mine as well just turn on 96.5 Kiss FM or 102.1 WDOK (I know these are like Cleveland, Ohio stations just pretend they work anywhere)

Fine. I turned on the radio and one of Bella's favorite songs came on. _I love the way you lie by Eminem Ft Rihanna. _

**Next Chapter will be Vancouver. Sorry its not that interesting just Emmett singing. Please Comment. Next chapter will be up by Sunday. I really need ideas im getting Writers Block **


	4. screaming pixi and blond, race, hugs

**Ok so lets get this straight. 1. If I owned Twilight I would have 4 New York Times Best selling books. NOT!2. If I owned Twilight I would know Kristen Stewart, Robert Pattinson, Elizabeth Reaser, Peter Facinelli, Ashley Greene, Jackson Rathbone, Nikki Reed, and Kellan Lutz. **

_**Bella's Point of View**_

"I am so glad I am out of that car!" I exclaimed running over and giving Edward a hug. 

"Belly how come you never give me a hug." Emmett complained. 

I ran over and gave Emmett a great big bear hug. He started giggling like a four year old on her birthday, 

"Now that this "Hug fest" is over. Can we please make our way up to the hotel room" Rosalie commented "Its been so long since I fixed my make-up" 

"Bella, honey, we brought you a cooler of food for the hotel room and then when we get to the cottage there will be more food for you." Esme told me putting her arm around me. 

I turned her arm around my shoulder to a great big hug. "Thank you so much" 

"Ok her is the room situation." Alice said annoyed that no one was listening. "Of course since they are the parents Esme and Carlisle get there own room. Then all us kids get are own room!" 

"Yes I get my own room I don't have to share!" Emmett bellowed. 

"Um Emmy, yeah you interpreted that wrong. You see all of us share one big room." Jasper told him. 

"1. I told you not to call me Emmy. 2. You had to use the $5 words. 3. Ugh do I have too" 

"Well you could always sleep in the car." Alice said. 

"You _EVIL_ pixie" Emmett gargled (A/N yeah so gargled I guess could be the same as growled. But I made up my own word!) 

Everyone walked into there rooms. Finally I felt exhausted. I ran into the bathroom to change my clothes. I got my pajamas on. I only had a few more minutes to myself. Emmet, Jasper, and Edward wanted to race up the stairs. Alice and Rosalie ran across the street for some reason. I didn't know why. I picked a bed and turned on the tv. Breaking News flew across the screen. -Blonde girl about 5'4 golden topaz eyes and Black pixie cut haired girl about 4'11. Caught shop-lifting and attacking people in Seattle Town Plaza.-If you know any information about these to girls please call the following number 216-Safe-first. 

I picked up the phone and dialed 216-7233-34778 a strange ladies voice answered the phone. "Hello did you call about the two girls in Seattle Town Plaza." 

"Yeah umm they are my sisters and we are currenty staying at the 5 star inn in Springfield Township. Do you think you can drop them off at room 439 A. 12th floor? I can give you cash." 

"Um sure yeah that is fine. Ill see you here then" The lady tod 


	5. Sorry Oops Miss

**For the 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 I do not Own Twilight. **

I hung up the phone and laid across the bed. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came in.

Emmett jumped on the bed and shot me half way into the air.

**Ok so I had computer malfunctions and so I added this. I will add more later=) its like 10:00 at night and Im tired so I will add more later. Prob not till Tuesday=( Volleyball tryouts tomorrow. Nexxt chapter Rose and Ali come home. Emmett and Bella have a heartfelt talk=) please comment and give me thoughts and ideas=) **

**Peace and good night **


	6. Falling, punishment, and 19 kids?

**I don't own twilight….. Get over it!**

_Emmett's Point of View _

I really needed to talk to Bella so I hope Edward would let her talk to me.

"YEah Go ahead do not injure her in anyway." Edward told me.

"Thanks Bro. Belly go get changed into like jeans and a jacket or something that isn't…well that." I told her

"Insulting but fine" she hissed at me. Wow she already got Edwards Hiss down. Now she just needs to learn hiss-tory. I laughed mentally at my own joke. Edward picked me up and threw me off the balcony.

"JERK" I yelled at top of my lungs. Then Bella came outside all ready to go. I got her in the car and went out of the vampire hearing range.

"Bella you and Edweirdo are really getting close." Bella groaned " Anyway I just want to say if you join the family your in for a lot more than you bargain for. Ok. Alice she freezes a lot just suddenly so if you are playing a game it gets annoying. Jasper plays with your emotions all the time. Rosalie and Alice are going to want to play dress up and shop. Luckily you can be Barbie and not me. Though I do enjoy it. Carlisle will be saying a lot of big doctory words and Esme will always want to renevate. Which means she will want your opinions."

"Emmett I already know most of that. Emmett thank you for keeping an out for me but Im not perfect either. Ok so how bout we go back to the hotel and watch a movie." Bella told me rubbing my arm.

"Fine just because 19 kids and counting is on tonight that means nothing else. Thank you for listening to me Bella-boo. I guess Eddy hasn't told you much about the Olympics. The Denali Clan, and us the Cullen clan. Sometimes the Volturi come" Bella shuddered at the name. "and watch. But they arent coming this time." You will probably be keeping score for us ok."

"yeah that's fine." She said we arrived back at the hotel.

-In hotel room-

_Edwards Point of View_

"Edward I forgot to tell you Rosalie and Alice were caught shop lifting. And some lady is going to drop them off. I kind of promised the lady some money. Can I have a couple dollars." Bella asked me pulling off her puppy dong face. I gave her a quick kiss.

"Here you go baby." I told her.

She gave me a quick hug and ran out the door. I went with her. Just then a lady walked out of a car. She had long brunette hair.

"Hi you must be Bella." that lady. Talking to my Bella. Bella handed her the cash and Rosalie and Alice hopped out of the car.

"Thank you" Bella said. She grabbed Alice and Rosalie and walked upstairs. Then she pushed them on the bed.

"What were you two thinking. You probably have more money then anyone in this hotel and you have to get caught shop lifting. How could you? Are you two crazy? What in the right mind would give you the idea to shoplift. Huh? I want answers?"

"Ok Bella. 1. We were bored being in the car all day. 2. I don't know about Rosalie but then again we are Vampires and I can see the future. Um well technically we really don't have minds. Were dead. Well undead. You get what I mean though."

"Ok well I already told Carlisle and Esme and you each have to give up 1 credit card." They each handed Bella a credit card. I cannot believe it worked. Bella got up with the credit cards and put them in the shredder. Alice squealed. "Hey I didn't make the punishment your parents did. Now can I please lay down. I kinda promised Emmett we would watch 19 kids and counting."

I cuddled with Bella on the bed, and we watched tv. The room was dark and quiet. Emmett laid at the end of the bed like a dog. So every once in a while I would kick him off and he would yelp. Rosalie sat in the corner and read her magazine. Alice and Jasper laid on the other bed. Emmett cried when Josie had to go back to the hospital. But loved how all the Duggar family was very helpful and loving. Bella finally fell asleep and Emmett put on cake boss! It was the best show.

**Well what do you think. Everyones comments always make my day. Thanks=) Ok so they will head to the cabin in Vancouver in the next chapter and meet up with the Denali clan. Suggestions welcome comments needed please..I love all comments. And everyone who commetns. not in a weird way but in a friendship way. **

**Thanks **

**Love peace **

**AliceCullensTwinENA **


	7. Rated E cause Emmett singings a bit!

**Whats new. Nothing I don't own Twilight. Ok so before I go farther I want to know. Should the Duggars from 19 kids and counting come into the book? Please help I really want to know. Thanks You~ AliceCullensTwinENA-PS ENA are my intials. Its raining in Ohio and finally cooled off. Just thought that everyone out off state would want to know Peace! **

_Bella's Point of View _

I woke up in the morning to Emmett laughing uncontrollably. I looked. HE was at the end of the Bed. I looked up at Edward. HE new what I wanted. He kicked Emmett off the bed and he yelped. Emmett got up and slapped Edward. Edward picked up the lamp on the table about to throw it.. I looked up at him and he put the lamp down.

"Thank you. Now lets try not to break anything. Ok. We already had to bail these two out" I threw a look at Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie hissed.

I got up went to the bathroom and showered. I got dressed in a silver under armor shirt. And A black vest. And black spandex pants. _how athletic I thought. _

I walked out to see no one in the room. I left a note on the door and went down to Esme and Carlisle's room to get the food cooler. They didn't trust the cooler with Emmett in the room.


	8. BillionairePackmulequiz

**I'm really sorry that was not all of chapter 7… But here is the rest. **

OK So I got it! Um the food cooler is in Esme and Carlisles room because Emmett might find some fun things to do with the food. For Example a food fight. Or dropping it off the balcony at people!

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Top of Form

I got the food and Esme and I talked for a while. We talked about what and what not Emmett was a loud to watch on TV. cause all the "kids" were sharing a room in Vancouver, about how we will get Rosalie and Alice their credit cards back, Edward not being a loud to chase Emmett upstairs, and Jasper well he was like the only kid who didn't do anything wrong. Finally Esme told me to go get my stuff packed because we were leaving around noon.

I got back to the suite. I packed my bags, replugged in the lamp, cleaned the bathroom, made the bed, fixed the pull out couch, and picked up all the clothing tags. Then I left $50 on one of the tables for the broken chair. I grabbed my suit case and headed down to Esme and Carlisle's room again. Actually I had Emmett's, Rosalie's, Alice's, Jasper's, Edward's, and mine. When Esme got the door she looked appalled.

"Honey, dear, you look like a pack mule/ old bag lady. Where are Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." she definitely looked appalled.

"Well when I got out of the shower they were gone. Can I set these down please" I asked Esme.

"Yes of course. Hold on one moment." she told me. I walked into the room and sat on the bed.

_Esme's Point of View _

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen get back to the hotel now! You had your girlfriend walking around like a pack mule. If you don't get everyone back her now I swear you will all go home and Bella, Carlisle, and I will just go. And when we get back from Vancouver you wont be a loud to see Bella for an entire month. That goes for Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie too. _

"Ok sweetie let me help you take these bags down to the car."

"Um sure" she told me. "Did Carlisle grab those books for me to borrow? I asked her."

"Yep except there are thousands of books at that house."

As soon as we got to the car Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper where each there to take a bag. Rosalie was lagging off in the distance.

_Bella's Point of View _

I gave Edward a quick hug. In his ear I whispered. "I swear if you don't tell me in 10 minutes where you were I will go home now. And ignore you for an entire month. Same for you Alice cause I know your listening."

"We…. Um ….. Kinda went shopping. Cause Christmas is next week. Alice saw everyone opening gifts so we went to get gifts." Edward stammered.

"Oh really you were. EMMETT Emmett where were you guys." HE looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"Shopping…Hunting….Arcade in some order" HE told me. I ran up and gave him a hug. 

"Thank you now lets go." We got in the car and 96.5 KissFM came on.

_Emmetts point of View _

_Yes Ryan Seacrest is on!_

**Edward groaned. HE knew what was coming. Emmett burst out. **

"I WANT TO BE A BILLIONAIRE SO FLIPIN BAD. BY ALL THE THINGS I NEVER HAD. I WANT TO BE ON THE COVER OF FORBES MAGAZINE SMILING NEXT TO OPRAH AND THE QUEEN!NOW EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES…I SEE MY NAME IN SHINNING LIGHTS…YEAH YEAH A DIFFERENT CITY EVERY NIGHT OOH I I SWEAR THE WORLD BETTER PREPARE FOR WHEN IM A BILLONAIRE"

**Emmett began singing Billionaire by Travis McCoy. **We finally made it to Vancouver and got inside the cabin.

I ran right to our room. Cause it was another night of 19 kids and counting and Ace Of Cakes. So Edward and Bella laid on one end and I got onto the foot of it. Bella put her feet on my back and I didn't mind. ( a lot) Rosalie was on the ground next to me. Alice and Jasper laid on the other bed and The Denali clan wont arrive till tomorrow. So we don't have to look around the house. Not yet atleast.

**Sorry my arm started to hurt and thumb cause I think I injured it?. Anyway. Here is a quiz that I need answers too. **

**1. Do you want the people from 19 kids and counting to come? **

**2. Do you want the Denali Clan to come? **

**3. What am I missing. **

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEWS MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY!AND IF YOU FILL OUT THE QUIZ GIVE ME A FAKE (OR REAL) FIRST NAME (IF YOU WANT) AND YOU CAN BE IN THE STORY!JUST DESCRIBE A BIT ABOUT YOURSELF!**

**THANKS **

**PEACE **

**LOVE **

**AliceCullensTwinENA **


	9. vball eating jealousy lapdog

**I need a beta! I don't know though if you want to apply for the position(JK) let me know!**

**Recently: All the Cullens where watching tv. **

_Bella's Point of View _

I looked down at the list Esme gave me.

_Things Emmett is not allowed to watch on TV _

_The News (Any Station) _

_Spongebob SquarePants _

_Hannah Montana _

_Dora or Go Diego Go _

_Shark Week _

_Mythbusters _

Wow this was a big list! I walked over to where Emmett was watching TV. Of course, since Esme isn't here he thinks he can watch what he wants, he was watching Shark Week. I went over and grabbed the remote.

"Belly Button why cant I watch shark week?" Emmett asked me

"Cause Mommy said so" Did I really say mommy? Wow I must really picture Esme as a mother I cant wait to tell her that!

'Emmett Can Vampires go into swimming pools?" Wait why was I asking Emmett!

"Yep go get your bathing suit on!" Emmett told me. So I went into the bathroom and Emmett went into the other bathroom. Then Alice came with us and so did Rose. Edward was hesitant but he came too.

"Ok whose ready to play who can stay underwater the longest" Emmett squealed!

'Um Emmett Im human if I stay under too long I will drown!"

"Fine" Emmett huffed and Edward, Rose, Jasper and Alice hit Emmett. "How about volleyball"

"Wait that means I have to play to make the teams even" I groaned. In vampire speed Emmett went and got the volleyball net.

I jumped in the 3ft end. Landed on my butt of course.

"Hey mind if we join" yelled Kate and Tanya.

"Yep" I said and jumped out of the pool.

"Bella honey get back into the pool." Esme told me. Following her was Garrett, Carmen, and Carlisle. "We can make the teams even. Eleazar would prefer to be ref." So these where the teams Alice, Jasper, Kate, Garrett, Carlisle, and Esme. Team 2 was Tanya, Rosalie, Emmett, Carmen, Edward, and me. We played chatted and hung out.

**Tanya;s POV**

So this is that wonderful human Edward loved so much. I was wondering why I didn't have that same affect.

**Edward's Point of View **

"Tanya I'm sorry but I love Bella." I went over and gave Bella a kiss. She stopped breathing.

"Way to go Edward. Knock her out!" said Emmett. Rosalie went over to Emmett and dunked him under water. "I deserved that" he said bobbing his head in the water.

"Ok lets go inside. Feed the human, allow the human to get dressed, and allow the human to go to the bathroom." Bella murmured in my chest. Everyone laughed. I carried her into the room and set her on the bed and walked out.

**Bella's POV **

Edward set me on the bed. I got up when he left and showered/ Once I put onn the new pj's alice got me that where flannel. They where pink and black. I walked in the kitchen. Edward made fish.

"Thanks, babe" I told him. He walked out with the worst look on his face.

"Um Bella" I whipped around and saw Jasper.

"Yeah Jasper" I looked at him and stuffed some fish in my face.

" Can I um well try some of that" He pointed at the fish.

"Yeah sure" I gave him a bite.

"Wow that's um wow" he exclaimed. "You know" know he whispered "we really can eat human food. It just appalls us."

"Um so did you want more? Edward always makes too much" So Jasper and I sat ate fish and talked. We walked into the bedroom with Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Kate, Tanya, and Garrett already there. Bella climbed onto the bed underneath the covers. Edward next to her. This time Emmett and Rosalie where at the end of the bed like dogs. Bella put her feet on Emmett, and fell asleep watching Teen Choice awards. A perfect end to a perfect day.

**See that little button for review, click it and comment! Thanks! Love y'all! Thanks for everyone who has followed the entire story! Ok its has been long enough. They will go to the Olympics in the next chapter… I will start trying to rap the story up soon. But don't forget everything you learned in this chapter. **

**1. Emmett cannot watch the following shows **

_The News (Any Station) _

_Spongebob SquarePants _

_Hannah Montana _

_Dora or Go Diego Go _

_Shark Week _

_Mythbusters _

**Surprisingly MTV isn't on there **

**2. Vampires can eat human food but they don't like the smell ;) **

**3. Tanya is jealous of Edward and Bella ;) **

**Peace Love **

**AliceCullensTwinENA **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so I'm thinking of taking this story in another direction. **

**Bella**

"Jasper I'm making eggs." I yelled out.

Jasper usually eats with me now. The others are still kind of disgusted with it. Oh well they will get over it in time.

Are vacation would soon be coming to a close.

I am kind of upset. I don't want this vacation to end but Edward thinks that we should get back in time for the beginning of senior year. Their what 7th and my 1st. Slowly this would have to come to a close.

After we ate I walked in to find Emmett watching Mythbusters.

He was beginning to start an experiment oh nooo..

"Emmett come on. You know you aren't allowed to watching this" I complained.

**Ok yeah its short but I promise it will be longer. Emmett will be punished… **


	11. Frozen

**I do not own Twilight. Also I am thinking of taking a twist on this story. So let me know what you think. **

_Bella Point of View _

I went and knocked on Esme's door.

"Come on in Bella" she rang.

"Esme we've got a problem" I stated.

"What. Did. Edward. And or. Emmett. Do. To. You." she growled.

"What ah oh nothing no this has to do with Emmett" I stuttered.

"What did he do now" she rolled her eyes like its nothing new.

"Emmett was watching Mythbusters. Now he is sitting in his room." I confessed.

"That boy is going to get it when Carlisle gets hear"

I walked out of the room kind of scared when I ran into a distressed looking Alice.

"Alice what is it" I asked

"There coming" she mumbled

"Who what when" I asked

"Paper, pen, something" she moaned.

Could vampires get mad cow or in this case mad vampire disease. Make note to ask

Carlisle.

"Yeah… Yeah sure Alice" I scrambled and handed her some paper. She drew a field. Not any field though. Edward and I's field.

"Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Ca…Car…Carlisle. Pain. Great loss." she groaned.

"JASPER" I yelled.

He came running in.

"What happened? Go find everyone else" He stated

I ran around the house and found everyone else. They went rushing. Edward wouldn't explain anything. Alice was kind of zoned out. I finally got up.

"I may know nothing but really come on. Sitting here isn't going to solve anything. Now, If Alice or Edward could please inform us or you or whoever whats going on we can get somewhere." I practically screamed.

"Bella come… come to the other room with me for a second." Carlisle said after a moment of silence.

I followed him out of the room.

"Bella this has happened before. Where Alice has zoned out severely. We just have to be patient" he explained.

"Well what happened last time" I asked

""The Volturi they are like head of vampires. Our presidents kind of. Aro Caius and Marcus. Well they thought that vampires should be in charge. Forgetting one little fact. If everyone was a vampire what would they eat. Trust me it took a lot of persuading.

That time Alice didn't move for days Rose had to change her clothes just because Alice would never stay in the same clothes all the time.

Anyway the reason Alice zoned out then is because they wanted the strongest vampires.

The Volturi came and attacked Quillette lands because they wanted us and we said no. But anyway We have a treaty with the wolves and we still do.

A war broke out and we allied with most of the wolves. Bringing most of the Volturi guards down.

The Volturi were both impressed and upset. They were upset we would ally with such creatures. But impressed we could hold there forces."

"Carlisle Alice and Edward are back" Rosalie screeched. Thank God I didn't have to change Alice's clothes.

I followed Carlisle back into the other room.

"Whats the verdict." Carlisle asked.

"The Volturi… They are starting a newborn army. They they know we have a human with us. They know everything. I… I saw Irina and Tanya going to speak to the Volturi about her." Alice said.

"They will be arriving on the first snowfall." Edward added.

"That could be a month away" I said.

"Everyone just stared at me.

**Well do you want more less bad good PLEASE TELL ME **

**Review ****J**


End file.
